


you don't know a thing (about me)

by ladyofdecember



Series: tell me lies (tell me sweet little lies) [2]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Season 11, The Unincludeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: One night, one party and everything changed. What on earth had happened to make them drift so far apart from one another?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of the series I'm writing about the episode The Unincludeds. If you haven't seen it, it involves one night that affects the futures of Steve and Snot. One night, one party. In this part, I'm following the episode's events canon-wise up to a certain point. For this part, we are following the second version of Snot's future we see in the episode where he has become homeless.
> 
> For reference, the episode in question is "The Unincludeds", Season 11 Episode 11. For continuity purposes, I see them as being 15 during the episode.
> 
> \----------------------------
> 
> Mr. bring me down  
> Well ya like to bring me down don't ya  
> But I ain't laying down, baby  
> You don't know a thing about me  
> You ain't got the right to tell me  
> When and where to go, no right to tell me  
> Acting like you own me lately  
> \--Mr. Know It All, Kelly Clarkson

Every story needs a conflict or maybe two requiring a resolution, just something to get past and work toward, or not depending on where your world view and orientation are. Snot Lonstein knows that life isn't fair, he's sure about that, already having been dealt a shitty hand starting out of the gate with various other problems and issues cropping up along the way.

So of course he doesn't expect anything less than absolute destruction and chaos in his life once they have decided to host a party at Steve's house. He hadn't even wanted to go and had been permanently turned off to such things after being egged by Mertz and the others at his house party. That had been the final straw that broke the camel's back and he had planned on swearing them off entirely. After all, they only had a few more years of high school and then they'd be in the clear, full blown adults who had no time for such things anyway.

But no, Steve had insisted this was a great idea, some grand gesture intended to right all wrongs for the “unincludeds” throughout their school. They'd be kings, he'd said in that enormously child-like manner he often got. His hopefulness and positivity was infectious and he'd be lying were he to say that it wasn't one of the boy's more endearing qualities.

____________________________

He had been in the bathroom just down the hall from Steve's room and was making his way back when he became distracted by the party downstairs. No, no, his mind reminded him, better not go down there, otherwise you'll change the future.

Still, there was a lot of noise and music coming from down there, maybe he'd just take a peek from the staircase to see what was going on. If he couldn't attend the party, well he could certainly watch from a safe distance, right?

He began to hear the crowd chant Steve's name then. What? Why the hell would Steve be down there? Maybe he'd better check it out after all. They couldn't risk their futures like this!

Snot crept his way down the steps, being careful to not let anyone notice him. He ventured down, only coming as far as the point where the wall dropped down, allowing him to see a few of the partygoers near the front door. He wasn't crazy, they had been shouting Steve's name and were now all watching with interest the exchange between Steve and some girl.

Snot blinked as he watched the two talking. She seemed very animated as she talked to him and he couldn't help but feel the burn of jealously deep in his chest. He ignored it and tried to push it down but as the two continued, it threatened to flare up again.

Suddenly, they were embracing one another and he began to grip the wooden banister with all of his might, feeling betrayed by his best friend. He grit his teeth in anger as he watched on.

Not a second later and he felt as though he might faint and tumble down the stairs in front of everyone. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. They were kissing.

He wants to run but he can't get himself to move an inch. All he can do is stand there motionless and staring as the scene unfolds.

He's going to die. He's having trouble breathing and the room seems to be spinning. Why is the music so loud? Someone may be screaming, he can't be sure but maybe it's him?

He stares, unable to tear his eyes away from the two as they make out. Is the crowd cheering them on? He feels sick, like he's in some sort of frat movie, one of those really ridiculous office blockbusters all about partying and comedic ne'er-do-wells at a university of some kind. The really disgusting kind of movies he hates.

Steve's tongue was down her throat, his hands were reaching around to her back and pulling her closer and closer to him as they made out.  
He could remember the last time he'd been in that position with Steve, late one night after coming home from the carnival together last summer. It had been spectacular, although they never spoke of it of course.

Snot watched helplessly as the two threw themselves all over the living room, the crowd beginning to chant and cheer at the two. He felt sick.  
Feeling anger rise within him, Snot finally tore his eyes away from the couple, pushing himself off the banister and storming down the stairs and out the front door. He'd had enough! He was leaving! If this is what Steve wanted, then so be it.

…

It didn't take long for Snot to make his way home, through the darkened streets of Steve's family's nice suburb and over toward the shittier, less well-to-do neighborhood that was his own.

Upon arriving home, he realized the front door was locked and he'd forgotten his key. Searching under the welcome mat didn't do any good, there was no key to be found. Why wasn't his mother home? It was nearly 11pm for god's sakes!

Snot angrily waited on the porch until she arrived, shivering from the cold and feeling like he might be coming down with a cold. She was shocked that he had still been out and even had the nerve to be angry with him. Apparently, she'd assumed he'd been in bed. What a gem of a mother.

As soon as she let him in, he headed straight for his room, making sure to slam the door extra loud. He collapsed onto his bed, breathing in the scent of his pillow in anguish. Finally safe at home, in the privacy of his room, he let out all of the emotions that had been building in him since the party.

He cried. 

Snot cried for the loss of the future he'd assumed that they'd both wanted with each other. He cried for the loss of a best friend and crush. He cried at the lack of any real relationship in his life, as Steve was really the only person who truly knew him and now with how shitty that had turned out, he really was alone.

He passed out into a fitful sleep after about thirty minutes of sobbing, his pillowcase wet with the despair he was tired of keeping inside for so long and hoped that the morning would bring better days.

…

Sunday morning, Snot awoke to his phone alarm blaring as he struggled to shut it off. Finally successful, he stared at it blearily, wondering just why he'd set the damn thing. He began idly scrolling through his notifications as he began to wake up and remember just what had happened the night before.

It was still early yet, the sun was up but he didn't hear his mother yet begin to make sounds as she went about the house. And so, he stayed in bed, sinking down beneath the covers as his curiosity got the better of him and he opened up Facebook.

As if by instinct, by routine, his fingers led him to Steve's profile as he greedily soaked in the image of the boy in his photos. He scrolled through the page, jealously taking in the various photos others had tagged him in from the party until he got to one particularly nasty one.

It was of Steve and that girl Lolo, taken by some partygoer as the two made out in the middle of the living room. Snot stared at it until it began to make him feel sick.

He tossed his phone to the side, not even caring when it slid off the comforter and hit the carpet with a thud.

Anger burned within him and he seethed as he thought about the betrayal the boy had shown. Although, they weren't a couple, far from it, they had done things together that may lead some to question Steve's actions. He wondered if Barry and Toshi knew just how close he and Steve had grown over the last year. After all, they'd spent many a night out together alone, often forgetting or just choosing not to invite them along. It always made Snot feel special and appreciated. Now however, it just made him feel sick inside.

Snot felt hurt inside, felt like his heart just may climb up and out of his chest, vacating his body completely to be spared from the anguish. What was he supposed to do? I mean, really?

Did Steve even consider his feelings? Did he not see a problem with making out with this girl?

Again, he could understand the fact that they were not together, they were not in any sort of relationship, other than friendship. Sure, that was true. But it wasn't as though Steve didn't understand how deep his feelings ran and hell, he knew just how deep Steve's ran for him. The difference was of course, their outlook on it all.

Steve most likely saw their “experiments” with each other as just fooling around, having fun or “practicing”. He saw their time together as the best possible chance at true happiness for himself. He wasn't a fool. Steve Smith was a catch. It was just a shame that the boy didn't feel the same way about him.

…

The first few days of the week passed by without incidence. Snot kept to himself, ignoring call after call from Steve and avoiding even Toshi and Barry. He spent most of his time at home, trying not to dwell too much on his impending breakup with his best friend of nearly ten years.

At school, he found that he was able to keep it together except of course during classes with Steve, the likes of which he thankfully only had two. Steve was intent on talking to him, about what he didn't know and didn't care. 

Finally, however, Steve was able to corner him between classes just as the tardy bell rang. He'd taken too long in the bathroom and knew it'd mean he'd be late. He just hadn't expected Steve to be stalked him and counting on this fact.

“What do you want, Steve?!” Snot spat as he slammed his locker shut, the clanging echoing in the empty hallway.

Steve was taken back at the anger the boy was showing but he maneuvered his books in his grasp, gathering strength to press forward. “Well... I just... wanted to know if you're okay? You haven't been returning my calls and I wanted to talk to you about Lolo.”

The bespectacled boy was all smiles now, his gaze turning dreamy as he stared into the distance distractedly. Snot's anger grew and he began to storm away in disgust.

“Hey! Wait! Where are you going?” Steve's voice sounded in alarm from behind him and he was forced to stop and turn around.

“What, Steve?! What do you want?!”

“Why are you so angry? What did I do?”

“You made out with Lolo Fuentes!”

Steve gaped at his best friend. “That's... that's what this is about? So what?”

“So what? You really... don't care, do you?”

“What?”

Snot turned away from him then, feeling tears begin to prick at his eyes though he wasn't sure if they were from anger or simply heartbreak. He knew one thing though and that was that he couldn't let the boy see him cry.

“Look... I don't know what you're acting so crazy for. Do me a favor, Snot. When you get over... whatever this is, you can call me.”

The jewish boy was shocked at the boy's harsh words and spun back around to watch him storm away to his class. What on earth had happened to make them drift so far apart from one another?

Steve's words stung as he stared hopelessly at the corner he'd disappeared behind. The tears in his eyes began to blur his vision just as a teacher began to approach. “Just what are you doing? Young man!” She called to him as her image swam in his cloudy vision. “You need to get to class.”

Snot wiped at his eyes angrily, dropping his books onto the ground as he turned and ran away from her. 

When he got to the end of the building, he stood facing the rear exit doors which led out towards the woods at the edge of the school grounds. Without a second thought, he pushed them open and continued to run until the high school was a blurry, orangish vision from his past.

…

4 Years Later

It wasn't easy living on your own, making your own way in the world. There were countless rules and laws to follow and some unspoken ones you just had to learn along the way.

Snot could remember one of his very first lessons living on the street. He'd spent the night in an alleyway, one he thought was out of the way of the busy street traffic and was sure to give him at least a semblance of privacy.

He'd holed himself up in a corner, behind a dumpster and near a chain length fence, the likes of which he'd assumed would give him some protection from others.

He'd been lucky so far, a fifteen year old kid, living on the streets alone with no protection but still he'd been playing it safe and had barely left the D.C. Area.

As he fell asleep that night, his mind swirling with the possibilities that lay before him. Should he head out to California? After all, that'd been where he and Steve took that road trip.

His heart sank as he thought of Steve and how hard he'd worked to help with his feeling of grief for his father. No, he didn't deserve this feeling. Steve was selfish. Fuck him.

Snot had tried to fall asleep, entertaining thoughts of where to set out for next when a man had kicked at his leg violently, causing him to be startled awake.

The older man, with a beard as long as most Santa Claus impersonators at the mall, had snarled down at him, uttering something about his box. Snot had glanced around, confused at what the man was struggling to convey to him. There were no boxes anywhere near them.

The man held out a sharp, oddly shaped piece of green glass and it took Snot a moment to realize it was a piece from a broken beer bottle. He'd leapt to his feet and tried to get away from the man who was obviously angry about something.

The man had continued ranting on that he'd stolen it, Snot not understanding what 'it' was. Finally, the man had slashed at his bare bicep with one quick movement, causing a gaping wound and for Snot to cry out in pain.

He turned and ran for his life, sure that the man would kill him if he hesitated any longer. He ran and ran, for how long he wasn't sure but he'd quickly began to black out from the amount of blood lost.

He struggled to stay awake as he hid against what looked like a bakery, though late at night like this, it was closed. Snot had used a bit of his shirt to bandage up the wound and try to get it to clot. He couldn't go to any hospital less CPS or the cops get called on him. After all, he was a minor.

That night, he kept himself awake by reciting every capital city in the country, fearful that were he to fall asleep, someone else may come along and attack him. It was a hard lesson to learn, to be alert of your surroundings at all times and to always carry protection but one he'd had to learn.

Snot chuckled to himself at the memory as he leaned over the campfire more, eager to get a bit more of the heat on his bones. He gratefully took a bit of sandwich from his friend, Macon, a kind redheaded man whom he'd met at one of the shelters about a year back.

“What's funny?” He asked him and the curly haired teen could only shake his head in return. “Drink?”

Snot glanced at the whiskey bottle Macon offered him but brushed it off. “No... I'm good.”

He still worried about losing his wits about him. That combined with the very unpleasant memories of Steve and the way alcohol just reminded him of happier nights and times past made him stay far away from the stuff.

Snot stared into the fire as he ate his sandwich in silence. A few of the other men huddled beneath this highway underpass were turning in for the night, some were taking the opportunity to unpack things they'd accumulated from their travels across the country.

He wondered where they were all from. He wondered how far each had traveled and if it were all by foot like him.

New York had been good to him, he mused. Perhaps, he'd stay here a bit longer before moving on. There was no path in front of him, only the open road, only endless possibilities before him.

Snot liked to think he was happy. Well, as happy as he could ever be.


End file.
